<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sunday Kind of Love by 5_coloredstorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248917">A Sunday Kind of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_coloredstorm/pseuds/5_coloredstorm'>5_coloredstorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_coloredstorm/pseuds/5_coloredstorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ohno ever wanted was a Sunday kind of love.</p><p>(A series of short stories depicting a relaxed kind of love between two close friends)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a product of late night writing and listening to blues. A very short fic inspired by the song, "A Sunday kind of Love" -- I love the lyrics so I immediately got myself to write something about it.</p><p>Hope you enjoy this another self-indulgent fic of mine! Haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Falling in love was something Ohno haven't experienced yet in all the years of his existence. Attraction -- yes, Infatuation -- of course; but love -- Ohno doesn't think so. He never had that moment in his life where he looked at a person and say, this would be the one that I will be with for the rest of my life.</p><p>He heard stories from his close friends. For instance, Nino kept on bragging about how his boyfriend was the most perfect human being on earth. He never failed to tell Ohno about how delicious Jun's cooking is. How Nino loved every single thing that Jun prepared for him. His friend would bring to their office, healthy bentos decorated elegantly. From time-to-time, notes were usually attached on it and written were sweet and affectionate words dedicated to Nino. His friend was typically a silent person but whenever someone asks him about his boyfriend, Nino would surely talk about him non-stop. Nino, even, told Ohno about the time when Jun and him cuddled outside of their apartment because both of them were foolish enough to leave their keys inside.</p><p>Aiba, on the other hand, would show him pictures of his girlfriend, the puppies that they were both raising and the countries that they have already visited. He would post those on social media with accompanying captions of love and praises about his lover. Everytime their anniversary comes, Aiba would always make a grand gesture of appreciation — visiting her personally at work, creating special videos or serenading her in a river cruise date.</p><p>Those experiences made Ohno more and more envious. He wanted that. However, his ways of finding the right person might not be suited for what he desires. He frequents bars, had many hook-ups, made many unnecessary relationships. It was satisfying but never enough. Saturday kind of love was not for him. He wanted to get past the randomness, past the one-night stands, past the Saturday night loving. Ohno dreamed of waking up on a Sunday morning next to the person he loved the most.</p><p>He wanted arms to keep him warm during the cold nights of Monday. Someone to eat brunch with him on Tuesday mornings. Someone who could give him words of encouragement during busy Wednesday. Someone who could get excited with him when party Thursday comes rolling in. A buddy to hang out with during move night Friday. And, a person to get passionate with on naughty Saturday nights. Ohno wished for someone who will be with him until Sunday -- he hoped for a person that would share his joys in the simplest things of life.</p><p>And as he stood outside of the building of their office pondering on how miserable he was about this thing called love, someone tapped him on his shoulders. When he turned his head around, he saw his colleague and long-time friend, Sakurai Sho, smiling at him.</p><p>"I've secured a copy of the Greatest Showman", he said.</p><p>"Oh!", Ohno perked up. It was one of his favorite movies.</p><p>"Let's watch it tonight"</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"Hmmm...", Sho thought for a moment. "At your place, maybe. Do you have other plans?"</p><p>Today was Saturday and based on Ohno's weekly schedule, he should be out and about, going in various bars situated in Ginza. </p><p>But, this time, it's different. He pushed the idea of bar hopping, aside, as he replied back with, "None at all.", and Sho beamed after hearing that Ohno have considered his invitation.</p><p>As they walked through the busy streets, towards Ohno's apartment, there was only silence, a comfortable silence. Shoulders slightly bumping into each other, hands brushing. Both did not pay attention to it because of the familiarity in the air surrounding them.</p><p>Ohno met Sho through a common friend in college. They clicked and found common hobbies to share about — this includes their shared love for musicals and sappy romantic movies. It was so natural how their friendship developed that it felt like they have known each other for a long time.</p><p>Cutting through the silence enveloping them, Sho, all of a sudden, spoke, "Oh! The movie might be a long one so could I stay the night?"</p><p>Ohno abruptly paused in his steps and stared at Sho blankly. No one has ever stayed the night at Ohno’s apartment except for those he picked up randomly at bars. It was even a big surprise to himself that he agreed on Sho’s invitation.</p><p>The silent response caused Sho to stop on his tracks and looked back. "Ohno?"</p><p>As Ohno gazed upon Sho, he realized something. Something that he should have noticed, long before. He, then, laughed on the inside. Romantic movies depicted it wrongly. He imagined that when he's able to find love, there would be sparks and fireworks, all around. Flowers should be blooming by now. The world should be stopping around them, creating a separate existence where he and him were the only people at that given moment. But, it was nothing like that — the lamppost, where Sho was standing, was blinking, trying its hardest to give light to that area. Ohno could still hear the cars honking and the noise from the ads around them. Crowds of people were passing by — their chatters loud enough for Ohno to hear their conversations.</p><p>Love for Ohno came in a very simple, very normal and very spontaneous way. How did he know that it was love. He felt at ease just by looking at the man in front of him — realizing that this man was his end game.</p><p>Ohno smiled. "Sure! And I can make you breakfast, I'm good at it."</p><p>Sho laughed at Ohno's remark. In between the giggles, he managed to reply back, "Okay, I'm looking forward to it."</p><p>Ohno remained still in his position as he watched Sho’s back slowly furthering away.</p><p>Realizing that he was not being followed, Sho turned around once again and said, "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"</p><p>"Coming!", Ohno shouted.</p><p>Looks like... his Sunday kind of love has always been beside him all this time.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've decided to continue this one. And, it would just be a collection of short stories.<br/>A Matsumiya love story would surely appear in the future chapters haha 😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How can you tell if it was love?</p><p>When Sakurai Sho first met Ohno Satoshi, he never perceived him as something interesting. If he were to describe Ohno, he would definitely say "plain". From his face to his personality, everything was normal. Sho had met far more handsome-looking and interesting men. There was nothing special about Ohno --- except, his extreme obsession over his hobbies like fishing and drawing. </p><p>But that simplicity did not hinder Sho from finding out how comfortable he is around Ohno's presence. One of the highlights of his work day is the small talks they have in the break room. He looks forward, every now and then, listening to Ohno's fishing adventures, what he cooked last night, doodles he did during the previous meeting and any mundane things that Ohno can bring up.</p><p>Thursday nights were also a joy to Sho. He would join in in Ohno's group and just drink the night away. He didn't mind that he's always the one to bring Ohno home because that guy is a bad drinker and falls asleep, immediately, once he reached his limit.</p><p>Sho was stumped that there was always this weird feeling creeping inside him every time he sees Ohno leaving work, early during Saturday nights just to hang around in Ginza. A mix of irritation, anger and sadness --- to put it simply, jealousy. Why would he have that kind of emotion when he was never in love with the guy in the first place. Based on the novels he read, his heart should be beating fast whenever Ohno's beside him, whenever Ohno looks at him or whenever their hands touch. Sho did not experience any of that. It got his mind all twisted and ultimately decided not to question it, anymore.</p><p>It all changed when he saw Ohno's lonely back on that cold Saturday night. He had planned out his evening already. He already have his possible dinner in mind. The novel that he needed to finish was already set aside and waiting for him back at his apartment. But, those plans were ruined, thanks to his decision to watch the Greatest Showman with Ohno, tonight.</p><p>And so, there he was at Ohno's apartment, sitting comfortably on the sofa with Ohno by his side. Both watching and slightly singing along to the soundtrack of the movie. Ohno would, once in a while, snort and laugh with Sho realizing how cute Ohno's reaction were.</p><p>His gaze remained on Ohno. He realized that what he felt was familiarity. Being around Ohno was something like coming home -- comfortable, relaxing and not caring about all the imperfections that he showed.</p><p>Ohno noticed Sho's stare and asked, "What's wrong?"</p><p>Sho simply smiled and said, "Nothing..." </p><p>Ohno shrugged his shoulders and returned his attention back to the movie. Sho did the same with his smile never faltering.</p><p>And on that particular night, when Ohno's head touched his shoulders and a soft snore was heard, Sho, finally confirmed that... it has always been love all along.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing much happened right after they watched the movie, right after they had breakfast. The only progress Ohno had was they slept on a same bed -- but that thing was pretty platonic. Both were too tired and once they jumped onto the bed, they fell asleep instantly. Sho was the first one to wake up, much to the dismay of Ohno.</p><p>Life for them went back to normal -- with the occassional messaging, meet-ups and movie nights. The interaction between the two of them remained the same. It was a total steady state.</p><p>Ohno wanted to step-up but he, himself, doesn't know how to proceed. And so, it ended up with him doing nothing for a month. There was this fear that Sho might see him only as a friend and if he ever confessed, it might jeopardized their current relationship. He decided to take this thing, slowly.</p><p>It was a usual scene during the afternoon that whenever Ohno clocks out, he would pass by Sho's department and get a glimpse of his busy persona, full attention on the computer screen or the documents that he's reading. Sho was kind of a workaholic -- taking too much jobs that were pretty much unecessary.</p><p>And, just like any other day, he caught sight of Sho's familiar figure with his forehead in a complete knot. It seemed that he was troubled about this recent issue with his client.</p><p>It saddens him that what he could only do was to watch over Sho. Even though, he wants to help him, he's pretty much incapable of doing so. Thus, he decided on what he could provide best --- dinner.</p><p>Sho was surprised when suddenly, a plastic bag was laid out on his desk. When he gazed up, he saw Ohno staring at him with a slightly annoyed look.</p><p>"Overtime again?", Ohno asked sarcastically.</p><p>Sho simply nodded and proceeded in checking the contents of the bag. He was delighted to see a hot meal that was most likely purchased from a convenience store nearby. His stomach began to grumble over the sight of the food.</p><p>He set aside his papers and took the food out. There were two and the extra meal, he gave to Ohno.</p><p>"Thanks", Sho said as he handed the chopsticks to Ohno.</p><p>"I'm sure you'll get irritated if I told you to go home", Ohno, then, took a big bite from his tonkatsu meal. "Instead, I just brought you food."</p><p>Sho smiled upon that thought.</p><p>"You know, you should, once in a while, take a rest and treat yourself.", Ohno added</p><p>Sho only hummed in reponse, his focus was on the food in front of him.</p><p>"Look at this." And, Ohno pulled out his phone and showed him a picture of his fishing lures. "I just bought this yesterday."</p><p>"Didn't you have enough fishing lures, already?"</p><p>Ohno nodded.</p><p>"Then, why?"</p><p>"I saw it, I want it, I paid for it, Now, I'm happy. That's how I treat myself from all the work I did.", Ohno pointed out. "You should too. When was the last time you treated yourself?"</p><p>It took awhile before Sho to respond. Then, he smiled. </p><p>"I'm treating myself, right now" </p><p>And, Ohno stared at him in confusion.</p><p>"Eating dinner with you...That's how I treat myself."</p><p>Ohno's face turned red as his blush seared through his cheeks. He suppressed a smile whilst averting his gaze and telling him in a low audible voice, "Idiot..."</p><p>Sho saw through all of that and he found him amusing. There's only one thing in his mind right now, he wants to spend more time with the man beside him.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To some, this scene might look familiar 😉</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might continue this into a short series (???)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>